


Prince

by ReSolivagant



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Delinquent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, High School AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReSolivagant/pseuds/ReSolivagant
Summary: High School Delinquent Zen, not really got into the whole bad boy detailsHappy Birthday Sweet Prince Zen!(Disclaimer: Character belongs to Mystic Messenger property of Cheritz)





	Prince

 

 

 

 

Once again, her thoughts drifted into dreamland. She only noticed class was over when the girl in front of her stood up.

"MC we are heading to the café, want to join us?" One of her friends asked.

MC shuffled the insides of her bag to look for her phone, and as soon as she found it her face lit up, "sorry, maybe some other day, I already have plans."

Her friend raised an eyebrow and folded her arms, "is it with that boy? MC he is no good, he stopped coming to school and hangs with a bunch of ruffians."

She acted as if she hadn't heard her friend and left the room waving good bye with a smile.

MC knew the warnings by memory, they all told her the same thing;  _he is no good, bad influence, think of your future, we are graduating soon._  They didn’t know, how kind, how good, how perfect for her he was.

Her smile widened when she turned the corner and saw him resting against his motorcycle. White angelic hair danced with the wind, his ruby eyes met hers and her heart beat stopped for a second, trying to overcome his beauty. That no matter how many times she would see him the impression would be the same.  _Stunning_.

He was already ecstatic just thinking about seeing her cute face. And when he saw her turning the corner he couldn’t help a grin meeting his lips.

He had sworn to not go back to school, but her presence forced him to drive his motorcycle every day to take her home.  

"Hi Pretty Lady," he said interlocking his fingers with hers and placing a soft peck on her nose.

"Hey Handsome Boy," she replied with a sweet smile.

Students passed by whispering, pointing, gossiping about the couple; an exemplary student and a delinquent drop-out.

"Let's go Babe," he smiled, trying not to notice the looks other people were giving them, trying really hard not to punch someone in the face.

MC rode the back of Zen's motorcycle; her hands surrounded his chest and the side of her face rested on his back. And even though they rode at a rather high speed, she felt safe holding onto him.

He liked to feel her touch and her body against him, made him feel he was the only one able to keep her safe.

~~~

"You want to come in?" She asked looking for her keys in her bag.

"I wouldn’t want to get you in trouble."

She found her keychain and started to walk towards the door, "Oh, you won't, my parents are not home."

MC wasn’t even done inserting the key in the lock when she felt him standing behind her. She chuckled feeling his lips brushing her neck.

As soon as they walked inside he kissed her. The sweet warm flesh that drove him crazy. Their lips moving over the others ever so slowly.

They kissed for a while, until coming up for air was necessary. His hands were already squeezing her thighs and moving up under her skirt. She made the lame uniform look wonderful, he never cared for it, not until he saw it on her.

"Zen," she whined when his fingers traced the seam of her underwear making him smile over her lips, "so eager," she pushed him away from her only to grab one of his hands, guiding him to her room.

He removed his jacket and shirt, placing them on the couch next to the window.  _In case he had to head out quickly, like the last time_.

He didn’t notice MC removing her underwear, top and bra. She left her skirt and high knee tights on. So, when he turned around a line of heat moved across his face.

"I wanted to help," he walked closer one hand cupping her chin, the other one surrounding her waist making her chest press against his skin.

"I wanted to see the look on your face," she tiptoed so their mouths could connect again.

This time the kiss wasn't slow. Her tongue parted their lips, making him hum in agreement. The wet muscles rolled in harmony until she was moaning inside his mouth.

He kneaded the soft skin of her breast. His hand moved again inside her skirt and when he noticed the missing piece of cloth he whispered, "so eager."

MC shuddered when his fingers brushed her moist folds. Softly running along her entrance. His cock throbbed inside his pants. He couldn’t take it, he had to possess her, his body was already on fire.

"Zen," she cooed when one of his digits pushed inside her, tentatively going deeper. Another finger joined in, the other hand moved from one breast to the other while his mouth vigorously sucked on them.

MC ran her hands inside his hair, panting, "I need you," she breathed out when his fingers were no longer enough to relief her ache.

He kissed her, walking towards the bed. She unbuckled his pants, her hand moving inside his boxers freeing his cock from the restrain of his clothing.

He groaned as she slowly moved her hand over his cock. He turned her around, nibbling on the side of her neck. Pushing her gently to bent over, her knees on the edge of the bed.

The sight was glorious, the curves of her ass barely covered by her skirt did things for him that he felt like combusting on the spot.

He pushed the fabric enough so her rear was on full sight. His large hand pressed on her butt cheek, allowing him to get a better view of her glistening sex.

"Jagiya, you are so beautiful," he said pushing the tip of his erection inside her, he felt her trembling, a cute whine left her lips. He pulled out, but not completely, just to repeat the movement until he was fully buried in her core.

He moved, slowly at first. MC felt her walls clenching every time his dick slid inside her. He was perfect, filling her, rubbing just the right spots. And the tempo tortured her in the best way possible.

Zen loved her, loved her heart, her mind. Loved the way she was always there for him, without judging, accepting who he was, all who he was.  _A dreamer_. But right there, having her around him, he knew he wasn’t dreaming, it was reality and he could have that every day of his life.

His hips started to slap a little harder against the soft skin of her butt. MC's breathing was accelerating, she was moaning into the pillow.

He leaned forward, one hand resting on the bed next to her head, the other moving to softly draw circles over her clit. His lips sucked her shoulder.

She was tighter than before thanks to his stimulation. MC could hear his breathing becoming irregular. The sound filling her ears. And once again she wondered how such handsome boy could be in love with her.  

"I love you," he whispered speeding his thrusts, "I love you." The grip around him grew tighter.

MC grabbed his wrist next to her, trying to ground herself, her mind already going blank. His cock hitting that special spot, and he was pressing harder on her bud.

She was close and he knew it. He knew it so well because he was almost there too.

He lifted his body and his hands gripped her waist, moving her forward and then pulling her back so he could push himself inside deeper, rougher.

The rhythm soon had him moaning and her warm juices made the skin contact sound so lewd, that only motivated him to move faster.

She called his name, again and again, until he felt her tighten so much that he seriously doubted if he was going to be able to go inside her once more.

MC felt her lower bell burning, and then the warmth exploded moving through her body, pinching her nerves with satisfaction.

He kept on moving, trying to extend her high making her whimper. But she was so tight that he didn’t last long. He felt himself releasing his pleasure inside her, thrusting until he was out of energy.  _Empty._

When he was done, finally recovering from the moment, he pulled out and plopped beside her.

MC moved a stray hair from his sweaty forehead, he trapped her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"I love you so much," her eyes locked on his.

"Babe, I will always love you more," he closed the gap between their lips, "I still cannot believe you are with me."

"Why not?" She arched one eyebrow.

"There were a couple of guys trying to date you," he sighed rolling to his back but turning his head to see her, "they are good guys you know, good students, they belong to nice families, and yet you still chose me."

"Zen, I will always choose you. There are no variables to determine why I love you. There is only a constant, I love you because of who you are."

She moved over him, so her bare chest was on top of his, her hands rested on his cheeks. He pressed on the back of her neck, making their lips to connect again.

Their kiss broke apart when the sounds of the entrance door reached their ears. MC laughed.

"Shhh, Babe," he covered her mouth only making her giggle.

"MC", her mother called.

"Oh shit," Zen picked his pants and dressed as fast as he could, "so glad I parked my bike in front of the neighbor's house." MC put her shirt back on.

He climbed out the window but stuck his head inside because MC was already waiting for him with closed eyes to kiss him.

"My prince," she smiled over his lips, "my prince in shining leather must leave me now."

He snorted, "yes my princess, but I shall return for you very soon." The both shared a smile before a last kiss.

She saw him walk around the corner and stayed looking outside until she heard the motorcycle leave the neighborhood.

And she wondered no more. He loved her, maybe it was true, much more than she loved him. She was in love with the trouble maker, the dropout, the bad influence. She was in love with the kindest boy, with the tender heart and the pure smile. She was in love with her real Prince Charming.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked :)


End file.
